Beauty, Brains and Torque
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Note: Viola Stingray's a tuner with attitude and fears almost nothing. She's got a soft side for cars in uniform though. She street races and is a JATO jet assist take off vehicle. She is a little bit of a rebel, but has a good heart. The only draw


Note: Viola Stingray's a tuner with attitude and fears almost nothing. She's got a soft side for cars in uniform though. She street races and is a JATO (jet assist take off) vehicle. She is a little bit of a rebel, but has a good heart.

The only drawback to her personality is her temper. She can get angry, but she can keep her temper in check. But when she gets mad, look out.

"Admit it, you're scared because of the possibility of losing to a girl !"--Anonymous

"You skate the edge."--Trevor Goodchild to Aeon

"I **am** the edge."--Aeon Flux

"Twisted nerves on shifting feet, taking up slack, taking up slack. Gone too far, can't retreat, cover your tracks, cover your tracks. Nothing's going on."--some lyrics from "Nothing's Going On" sung by Savatage

"What **are** you doing, son ?"--Sherrif remarking on Lightning's 360s

"What ! I thought all cops liked doughnuts !"--Lightning, Xbox Cars: The Videogame

"We're gonna throw down, right here, right now, on the road !"--(another car from Queens hits Barry in the hood) OW !"--Barry, Xbox, Cars: The Videogame

Chapter 1—On Her Own

Viola Stingray was sick and tired of living life according to her parents' rules. She adored her mom and dad but enough was enough. She was 18 and wanted to branch out on her own.

Her parents, ever supportive, decided to let their little Viola go and she began to explore the open road.

Viola always had an adoration for street racing and she had made her money this way since she could remember. With what she had saved, and the rations of gas and oil stored away in her trunk she was prepared to go anywhere and travel far distances without running out of the essentials in order to survive. Along her peregrination, she was exceeding the speed limit and an old Mercury police cruiser slowed her down. Fortunately, she hadn't been using her rocket pack, or she might've blasted off into outer space before he caught her. He looked at her intensely.

"Missy, do you realize how fast you were goin' ?", the Cruiser inquired.

"I did not see the speed limit back there, Officer. You can arrest me if you like, lock me up, throw away the key...just so I can be watched by you, hot stuff !", Viola said, boldly flirting with the older car.

"I won't do such a thing, but I will give you a warning, hot rodder.", the cruiser replied, sternly, handing her the ticket and beginning to move away at a steady speed.

"Wait, wait...don't go yet ! I...would like to go with you.", the metallic royal purple Stingray said, sincerely. It was apparent she was smitten with the Mercury and wasn't about to have him leave her sights.

"I don't see why I couldn't escort you into town, little lady. After all, I _am_ a gentleman. Name's Sherrif.", Sherrif said, grinning. His smile made her want to melt but she regained her composure.

"I'm Viola Stingray. Recently turned eighteen and looking for a place to call my own. Of course, I still keep contact with mom and dad up in the north.", Viola said. Sherrif had to admit the adolescent tuner was gorgeous, but didn't want to be seen fraternizing with her too much.

After all, he had a reputation. He also didn't want to break the poor girl's heart. Talk about dilemmas all around !

Chapter 2—Radiator Springs

The 57-year-old Mercury led the dark metallic royal purple Stingray into Radiator Springs and then went off on his own. She hadn't seen where he had gone, but she already missed him.

"Sherrif ! Sherrif, where did you go ?", she questioned, wondering where the handsome cruiser had gone off to. She sighed. She would get his attention later. Viola was one of the types that never gave up...It wasn't in her oil to do so, and the Stingrays were known for being tenacious.

The Stingray met some other tuners like herself and they were admiring her jet pack. One of the members, Snot Rod, was so inquisitive, he was tempted to touch it.

"No, no, no. Do not touch my jet pack, please. It is very hot, extremely volitaile. You

wanna burn your tire off ? No. Didn't think so.", Viola said as the Barracuda backed away slowly.

Strange thing is even though she didn't use the JATO that much, it did get hot in the summer sun, so it would've been painful if the Barracuda would've touched it.

"You're not from around these parts are you ?", Boost questioned.

"No. I'm from way up north. Minnesota. Thought you could tell by my accent.", Viola said. Her accent sounded more like she had grown up around Phillidelphia than in Minnesota.

"Nuh-uh ! You ain't from up there ! Ain't ya tired ?", Wingo asked.

"Yuh-huh. And, no. Not really. Travelling's what I **do**. Besides, I like to street race.", Viola said, burning out her tires in park.

"Ooo, you might just have yourself a challenge then, girly !", DJ added, laughing with a sly grin.

"Guys, I don't know about this. Seems like a bad idea...ACHOO !", Snot Rod interjected, sneezing a little. Fortunately, his afterburners hadn't gone off during that sneeze or both Wingo and DJ would've gotten burned.

"Live a little, Snot Rod. This should be _fun_.", Boost said, goading them into racing against

Viola. Little did they know that Sherrif would not approve, even if they were racing on a road that was never travelled.

Chapter 3—Liftoff !

Once the race had began, Viola had began at a steady pace but once she knew she could kick it up a notch, she fired up her rocket and took off towards the sky.

"How do you like me now, boys ?", she questioned, deliberately showing off.

"Woah, Boost...She's got you beat.", Wingo said, laughing.

"Shut up, Wingnut. I'm still ahead of you and this race isn't over.", Boost said, speeding ahead of Wingo. Poor Snot Rod was in the tail end of the pack as usual, trying to keep the pace with the others.

Viola was miles beyond them and was close to finishing the race, she could see the finish line growing closer. Of course, she was still in the sky, but gravity was pulling her down. Unfortunately, a rouge air craft accidentally rammed into her from the opposite direction and she was knocked out.

"Oh, no ! She's falling !", Wingo said, seeing the impact.

"Not good, we've got to catch her before she hits the road.", Boost said.

"Altogther, guys...Here it goes !", DJ said, whipping out a rescue mat he had in his trunk.

The four of them held formation while they kept the mat open. Stretching it taught, they caught Viola gently. She had been harmed somewhat, but wasn't too terribly hurt. Despite that, they took her to Doc's clinic where he worked on her injuries.

Slowly, Viola opened her eyes and saw the Delinquents in front of her.

"Did I win ?", she questioned, eagerly.

"You didn't see the aircraft that rammed into you ? Of course, he didn't mean to...", Wingo said, concerned for Viola.

"Of course she didn't, doofus ! She was blind-sided !", Boost glowered momentarily, and Wingo backed off. It was true, Viola hadn't seen the airplane that hit her without knowing it.

She was forgiving. Besides, she had been overly confident and cocky. She thought she had the race in her grasp and she wasn't paying attention to the activity in the sky. Sherrif, who had come to see her, was especially stern.

"You could've been injured much worse than that, Viola !", he said, his voice rather paternal.

"Sherrif, I know that. But you're right. For the time, I won't use my rocket unless absolutely nessesary. Cross my engine and hope to die.", Viola said. In a rather heartwarming moment, Sherrif hugged Viola. He hadn't been expecting to fall for the Stingray, but age was no factor when it came to love. It was love alright, and he knew it. He didn't care if she was a delinquent...she was beauty, brains and torque combined. That combination was enough to make the Cruiser content.

Chapter 4—The Thin Blue Line

Viola might've been a little bit of a rebel, but she never did anything wreckless ever again.

The liftoff incident with her jet booster taught her a lesson. _Look where you are going when flying_. She took that as her motto when she was rocketing at subsonic speeds. There were times that her new friends the Delinquents would tease her about her blantant displays of affection toward Sherrif, but she ignored them.

One day, when Viola was out exploring Ornament Valley, she met the small bush plane that had accidentally rammed into her earlier that week.

"I'm terribly sorry for any trouble I might've caused.", the small, gray bush pilot said.

"It's alright. I know it was an accident. I'll just keep an eye out for you if I ever go flying again.", Viola said, laughing. The pilot introduced himself as Cadence, and Viola then introduced herself. She was glad to have met the small plane, he seemed to be an all around gentleman. With that, he took off and waved at her.

"Be seein' ya around, kiddo !", he exclaimed, flying toward the clouds.

As she continued exploring, she watched Sherrif chase down some more speeders. Despite his age, he was extremely fast. Not so fast as the racecars she had met in Radiator Springs, but he could hold his own, particularly with the turbocharger Doc had outfitted him with. She watched him in awe. How awfully she wanted to be chased by him again. She would have to wait until he returned from putting the perp away in impound. When he returned, sweat was bespeckling his hood and he was sipping a little oil to cool himself off. Viola giggled as she watched him from behind a billboard.

"I hear you, Viola. I think I know what you were planning.", Sherrif said, wrapping his tires around her in an affectionate bear hug.

"You didn't give me a chance to let you give chase. I wanted you to chase me !", Viola said, chuckling. She hugged him back. She felt safe in his warm embrace and never wanted to let go, but she did, and grinned dreamily.

"I'll give you a chase, alright. Look out, Viola !", Sherrif said. Before he could start persuing her, she began motoring away. She wasn't aware of how fast Sherrif was until he caught up to her.

"Ha, ha ! Gotcha where I wantcha, girly !", Sherrif laughed, heartily and then caught her.

"I had no idea you could **move** like that !", Viola said, impressed. She had clearly underestimated the Cruiser, but was caught off guard when he faced her and kissed her.

"I hope I always catch you, Viola.", he said, gently. She blushed fiercely and kissed him back.

"You'll always catch me, Sherrif. I love you.", Viola whispered softly. The Sherrif chuckled lightly. He had never planned on falling for Viola, but he realized that he had a fuller life ever since the tuner had entered Radiator Springs.

Epilogue

Viola had made a new life for herself among the residents of Radiator Srings. Her letters had been sent back and forth by her friend, the bush pilot, Cadence. She was now working as a farm hand with Rey's family and street racing in her spare time. She didn't use her jet pack unless she absolutely needed to, and she only used it in the event of a crisis.

Viola was a hard worker and could be relied upon for everything. Her friends, the tuners still teased her about her relationship with Sherrif. After all, Sherrif had been the one to put the Delinquents away and rehabilitate them. They were still mischevious in their own ways (they're teenagers after all), but they had changed since they had been in Radiator Springs. It had been said that the Springs cast a spell all their own, and one could see why that was true. Besides, they had become good friends of the JATO tuner and didn't mean any disrespect toward her romantic preferences. They were happy to see she was so full of life, and the same went for Sherrif. He hadn't been that ebullient in years, and it was thanks to Viola's love for him. No matter what, love really does conquer all, and age has no meaning.

The End

September 16, 2006


End file.
